A New Twilight
by Altelier
Summary: This is The actual "A New Legacy" story, but it's being stubborn and won't edit, so here is "A New Twilight", the edited version of "A New Legacy"...wow I'm not that good at summaries, am I?
1. Meet The Pieces In Our Game Of Chess

(A/N: This is the beginning of the story and I want your most honest opinion on weather or not I should continue. also for Kite think of the original Kite, and for Beet, think of Beet: the vandal buster except all black clothing. Znd on a side note, the look/age of their PC does not mean that that is their real age)

It was a new day in "The World" and not many people had logged in yet. After a few moments a new character with the user-name, "Kite", logged in. Little does he know that he is about to play more than a game…he is going to have peoples lives in his hands. "Wow", said Kite, "It all looks so real." Now Kite isn't the only one who will be part of this little adventure. His friends shall be joining him in a moment. I can't reveal their real names, so we will know them by their user-names. Their names are Xane, Kites best friend in the real world, Beet, another friend of Kites in the real world. Kanna, Kites girlfriend, and Shino, Kannas "best friend in the whole wide world!". Now, in this game, "The World", you choose a "class" and that determines your characters stats, such as speed and strength. Kite is a Twin-Blade, fast but not too strong. Xane is a Lord Partizan, immensely strong but just as slow. Beet is a Flick Reaper, fast and strong, but not as much in defense, a good choice for a new character. Then we have Shino, the Harvest Cleric, she doesn't really have any thing resembling offence…or defense, so she heals our band of heroes with magic. Last but not least is Kanna, who, instead of healing with spells, attacks with them, but she can heal as well if Shino becomes incapacitated somehow. Here is a descripton of our new friends: Kites PC looks like your average teenager...with blue hair. His clothes in "The World" were red pants with golden stripes going down the sides, a pair of brown shoes, a red hat with a symbol in the middle, and a blue scarf around his neck. Xane has an adult, Native American looking PC with long black hair. To fit this persona he has a tanned leather vest with pants to match, he also wears no shoes to speak of. Beet's PC has short, scruffy black hair his PC also has a teenage look. his shirt was black with a high collar that went all the way around his head. his pants and shoes are also black. Kanna's PC was that of a...how do I put this...mature young woman, if you catch my meaning. She also had a pair of combat boots, a camo tank-top, tanned skin, and a blonde ponytail. Now, last but not least, is Shino. Her PC is that of a little girl of about 10. Her blood red hair hanging over one eye. She had a pink dress with a piece of cloth wrapped around her neck to act as a hood, kind of like Little Red Riding Hood. Now that we know our friends a bit better, let the story begin...


	2. And So It Begins

Kite was looking around at the beautiful city of Mac Anu, the starter city for newbies, when his friend Beet, as we know him, ran up, "Hey, what's up? So, you're 'Kite' here" he laughed, "weird name" he said, continuing to laugh.

Kite looked at him and said, sarcastically, "yeah and Beet isn't a weird name at all! Anyway, where are the others?"

Kite looked around for his friends.

"I dunno" said Beet, also looking around.

"They said there user-names were gonna be 'Xane', 'Kanna', and 'Shino'. As Beet said this, another one of there friends came up behind Kite. This one is Kanna.

"Hey are you a new player too?" asked another voice, this one a girls.

"Yeah!" said Kite and Beet together to the newcomer, who was very good looking.

"Oh, that's great! I'm looking for a few characters, one in particular, his name is 'Kite', ya seen him?"

Kite looked at the girls user-name, her name was Kanna.

"Kanna It's me! I'm Kite!" said he (A/N: you will notice that they have started calling each other by their user-names. That is my doing, it makes writing the story easier).

"Oh! Hey baby, you like the look?"

Kite looked at his girlfriends avatar and said, "Oh yeah, 10 outta 10!" he smiled devilishly. Kanna looked at Beet, "hey, what's up, where's everyone else?"

Kite spoke for him, "We don't know, all we DO know is that their names are Xane and Shino." Kite looked around again, searching. Lets all take a look around the city; we can make a party while we're at it." Kanna, Beet, and Kite all exchanged member addresses and then Kite went to the 'Party' option, selected Kanna and Beet out of the list and added them to his party. When he was done he looked at both of them and smiled. As they were walking they saw two characters with the names 'Xane' and 'Shino'. Kite, Beet, and Kanna looked at each other.

"Xane, Shino, over here!" all three of them yelled together. Xane saw them, waved, and ran toward them, with Shino trailing in his wake.


End file.
